El día más feliz de su vida
by Kristy SR
Summary: Era el día de su boda. Debía de ser el día más feliz de toda su vida, pero no podía evitar echar de menos a su familia. Entonces, lejos de la multitud, se encuentra con una figura familiar.


**Nota:** _Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2019-2020" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_. Aquí tengo mi regalo del amigo invisible en calidad de reserva para **Vale Malfoy Black.** Me resultaban interesantes todas sus peticiones, pero tenía muy poco tiempo para escribir y tuve que decantarme por la fácil: la boda de Andromeda y Ted. Si soy sincera, es la primera vez que escribo sobre una. No sé cómo habrá quedado, pero espero que no esté demasiado mal. xD

* * *

**El día más feliz de su vida**

* * *

Andromeda da vueltas por la sala, impaciente. Se mira una vez más en el espejo para asegurarse que todo esté perfecto, y vuelve a repetir el ritual.

Está también nerviosa porque, al ser una ceremonia muggle, no sabe muy bien qué decir ni cómo debería de actuar. Ted le ha asegurado de que solo tiene que repetir lo mismo que él, pero tiene miedo de hacer el ridículo porque apenas sabe nada de ese mundo.

Asoma la cabeza por la pequeña cortina, y observa a la pequeña multitud que estaba sentada en los bancos. Le hubiera gustado que entre esa gente estuviera su madre, algunas de sus hermanas o una cara familiar, pero sabe que eso es imposible. Lo único que puede ver son desconocidos.

Por eso, su corazón se siente dividido en esos momentos. Por una parte siente una inmensa felicidad de poder casarse con la persona que quiere, pero, por otra, le duele el corazón al no ver a nadie de su familia.

Atrás quedaron los días en que Bella, Cissa y ella compartían risas por el duro oído del abuelo Pollux o cómo se reunían para burlarse de los niños ricos que intentaban adularlas en las fiestas que organizaban sus padres. O, como a pesar de la severidad de sus padres, comentaban lo orgullosos que estaban de su hija.

Desde que conoció a Ted, se dio cuenta de cómo su familia había estado equivocada todo este tiempo, aunque no por ello dejaría de quererlos a pesar de que ahora solo le lanzan palabras de desprecio. Si su madre no hubiera organizado el matrimonio con Rabastan, quizá, con un poco más de tiempo, todo hubiera salido bien. Si Bellatrix no les hubiera descubierto y no le hubiera contado nada, tal vez podrían llegar a entenderse…

Pero ya todo estaba perdido. La única opción que le quedó fue escabullirse por la noche y huir a casa de los padres de Ted, quienes la acogieron con los brazos abiertos. La trataron como una hija más, pero, aún así, seguía sin ser su verdadera familia. Aunque eso estaba por cambiar, ya que, de un momento a otro, formaría parte de ella.

Esboza una pequeña sonrisa melancólica, y se sobresalta cuando la madre de Ted entra de repente en la pequeña salita.

— Solo cinco minutos, querida. Louis te esperará en la puerta.

Asiente con la cabeza y la señora Tonks vuelve a salir por donde ha venido.

Vuelve a ponerse junto al espejo y se observa por última vez. El vestido blanco que lleva es de ella. Sabiendo en la situación en la que se encontraban, no dudó ni un instante en dárselo. Fue una sorpresa para ella saber que era costumbre entre los muggles casarse de blanco. Ya que, si bien es cierto que algunas novias sangre pura escogían ese color, normalmente usaban uno más llamativo. Sencillo, pero hermoso. Aunque a ella no le importaba ponerse cualquier cosa con tal de estar junto a él, a la señora Tonks casi le da algo ante tal declaración, y enseguida le dejó el vestido en las manos.

También le había comentado que tenía velo, pero se negó en redondo ponerse algo así en la cabeza: quería ver bien a su futuro esposo.

Entonces, en ese momento empieza a escucharse un pequeño revuelo. Según le habían comentado, el novio era el primero en llegar al altar, donde esperaba a la novia. Algo diferente a los magos, ya que los novios iban con las manos unidas con un lazo hacia donde estaba la persona que oficiaba la ceremonia.

Siempre había soñado con tener su propio lazo el día de su boda, pero al final las cosas no salen como uno se lo espera…

Escucha un pequeño golpecito en la puerta anunciándole que es su turno. Da un pequeño suspiro y abre la puerta, donde se encuentra Louis, el padre de Ted.

—Estás preciosa, Andromeda. Sin duda, mi mujer tiene buenas manos —comenta con una sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias, señor Tonks —musita tímidamente.

—Cariño, ya sabes que te he dicho que me llames Louis. Además, dentro de nada serás parte de la familia —dice guiñándole un ojo—. Bueno, no hagamos esperar más al novio, ¿no?

Y dicho esto, le ofrece su brazo. Andromeda pone la mano en el antebrazo, y ambos reanudan la marcha.

A medida que avanzan, una suave melodía va con ella, como ya le comentaron que iba a suceder. No sabe si tiene algún tipo de significado, ni le importa, ya que, en esos momentos, la única persona importante para ella es la que está junto al altar.

Está guapísimo. Lleva una extraña túnica de color negro con una corbata. Y sus ojos… Sus ojos se encontraban radiantes de felicidad, con una sonrisa igual de deslumbrante en su boca. El corazón de Andromeda late apresuradamente sin poder apartar la mirada. Daba igual todo lo que había sufrido, merecía la pena solo por vislumbrar este momento.

Una vez llegaron, el señor Tonks se pone al lado derecho y Ted se acerca para darle un beso en su mejilla ante su asombro. Sabe que no es parte de la ceremonia ya que Louis suelta una risilla por lo bajo. Abochornada, le dirige una mirada llena de cariño.

A partir de ese instante, no recuerda bien cómo sucedieron las cosas. Solo recuerda mover los labios ante lo que le decían y no apartar la vista de Ted ni por un segundo. Solo vuelve en sí cuando pronuncia "Sí, quiero" y le pone un pequeño anillo en el dedo anular. Después, ella procede de igual forma y se lo pone en su mano. Y, al instante, Ted le da un beso que hace que se le quite la respiración y una gran cantidad de aplausos y silbidos se escuchan desde fondo de la Iglesia.

—Te quiero, Andromeda Tonks —susurra Ted en su oído cuando se separan. Se le hace raro escuchar su nombre con ese apellido, pero sabe que solo es cuestión de tiempo a que se acostumbre.

—Yo también te quiero —responde Andromeda, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Después de lo que le parece una eternidad, terminan de firmar los papeles y salen por la puerta.

—No te asustes ahora —le dice Ted en su oreja con una sonrisa.

Está por preguntarle de qué es de lo que no debe asustarte, cuando una lluvia de arroz les cae encima. Sorprendida, intenta cubrirse y, no por primera vez, piensa en las costumbres tan raras que tienen los muggles en ese tipo de ceremonias.

Cuando se calma un poco, los familiares de Ted se acercan para felicitarlos.

Después de un rato, ya no sabe cuántas personas se han acercado a ellos, cuando una figura familiar entre la multitud le llama la atención. Su corazón se acelera por un momento, pero supuso que eran imaginaciones suyas ya que, cuando dirige su mira hacia ese punto, la figura ha desaparecido.

Suspira desilusionada, pero sabe que es imposible que ella esté allí. No cuando lo último que había recibido de su parte eran palabras cargadas de odio.

En ese momento nota un tirón en su vestido, y se encuentra con una niña de unos seis años. Supuso que era una de las sobrinas de Ted. No puede evitar sonreír ante sus dos pequeñas coletas y desea poder hacer lo mismo si tenía una hija en el futuro.

—¿Qué pasa, cielo? —le pregunta.

—Una señora me ha dado esto para ti —responde con voz infantil, enseñándole la pequeña caja que tiene en una de sus manos.

—Muchas gracias —murmura un poco desconcertada sin saber qué decir.

Con una sonrisa, la pequeña se lo da y vuelve junto con los que parecen ser sus padres.

Curiosa, deshace el lazo y abre la tapa. En su interior, se puede observar un hermoso lazo color crema con el escudo de la casa Black y, en los laterales de él, las iniciales A & T. También tiene un diminuto trozo de pergamino que pone: Sé feliz.

Andromeda deja caer una lágrima por su rostro. Solo había una persona con la que había hablado cómo le gustaría que fuera su lazo de unión: su hermana Narcissa. Debido a que solo la familia más cercana de Ted sabía que era mago, no les había quedado más remedio que hacer una ceremonia muggle. A ella no le importaba demasiado, pero había echado de menos tener su lazo.

—Andy, ¿qué ocurre? —le pregunta Ted, quien se había acercado preocupado.

Como única respuesta le enseña el contenido. Sabe que no hace falta decir nada más porque ese escudo lo dice todo.

Busca desesperada entre la multitud y, cuando ya lo da por perdida, por fin la encuentra. En la zona más alejada de la Iglesia, apartada de los demás, alguien con una capucha la está observando. Los ojos azules y castaños se encuentran por un momento y, un segundo después, la figura desaparece. Pero no le importa, eso es más que suficiente. Y, por primera vez, una sonrisa llena de felicidad se dibuja en su rostro.

Puede que odiara sus acciones, pero sabe que, en el fondo, alguien todavía la quiere. Y con esa sonrisa, vuelve a dirigirse hace Ted y se propone a disfrutar, por primera vez de verdad, de lo que es el día más feliz de su vida.

* * *

**Nota 2:** Estuve buscando y en ninguna parte encontré una descripción de la boda de los magos. Si bien aparece la de Bill y Fleur en los libros, no hay demasiados detalles sobre ello. En varias historias que he leído, vi que usaban un lazo y me gustó la idea. En el lazo se representan cosas importantes de la relación de los novios, además del dibujo que ya viene en él. Una de las manos la tienen atadas y, con un movimiento de varita, inscriben los novios en ella algo importante, bien puede ser una palabra o frase. Al final, el lazo brilla sellando la unión y pueden aparecer flores o algo por el estilo. Quiero pensar que, en la intimidad, ellos también tuvieron su propia ceremonia mágica por deseo de Andromeda. Y bueno... ¿piedras? xD


End file.
